D Gray-man the 15th
by Yakyi-dono
Summary: "Well I don't have time to play with weak Exorcist." His skin turning greyish darkened, eyes from red to yellow gold and stigmatas appeared on his head. Well I decided to make tsubaki fan fiction in d. Gray-man but his not a vampire in this story sadly.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Tsubaki A.k.A who is coming

Age: 21

Birthday: 1st January

Gender: Male

Height:165(5'5)

Eye color: red

Appearance: Tsubaki has short black hair, red eyes, and wearing sun glasses. He wears black coloured yukata with red camellia flower patterns on the sode (the loose arm part of yukata) and red obi that ties the yukata around his waist. He also wears white haori (Japanese traditional jacket) with the same red camellia pattern and a pair of geta (Japanese traditional wooden sandals). [I got this from the internet]

A/n[THINK OF HIS HAIR WITH A LOW PONY TAIL OR IS UP TO YOU.]

Personality: Tsubaki has a strange sense of humour, often laughing at the simplest thing only to find it boring a few seconds later. He cares greatly for all of his family accept the 14th, crying for them when they died, and this also enraged him enough to personally kill one of the Powerful General who killed one of them many years back.

Favorite word: Omoshirokunai (not interesting)

No his not a Vampire in this story sadly.

London town [7:43p.m.]

Tsubaki pov (every time I write his name it auto correct decided to change it tsunami what the heck?!)

"So bored." he whined walking with Tyki who's on his right smoking.

"Then why follow me?!"

"I don't want to stay with road doing her cancer homework. I'm finished with those devils spawn." At he give a clinched look =_=.

 **[Flash back]**

"Okaerin-"

"TSUBAKI-CHAN~" as soon as he push open the door road ran and hug him to death. "R-R-ROAD CA-An't b-brea-th..." Turing slightly blue from the lack of air.

"Road-tama...tsubaki-tama is turning blue Lero..."

"Road please let tsuba-pon go~❤" Earl said a cross from the table with his ususal smile/grin. As soon as he said she let him go and poor tsubaki deeply breath in the sweet sweet air.

"Welcome back home tsuba-pon~❤."

"Is tsubaki! Earl how many times I told you not to call me that!" he shivers at the nickname Earl gave as he walk to his seat which was in the the middle beside skin his sweet buddy and his two favorite twins.

"hmph Okaerinasai baka-ni/Tehehe Okaerinasai ni-san. hehe"

"Hello to your too also baka."

"Do you want sweet?" Skin offers.

"Thank you." He gladly took it.

"Yo tsubaki."

"Yo tyki I've heard some kid beat you in your own game." Tsubaki smug faced him.

"T-thats not true." He denied looking to the left. The seat on tyki right side was Lulubell's seat.

"Lulubell is not here?" Tsubaki looked at the empty sit across road and tyki.

"She won't be joining us for today. Well then, now that we're all here..." All of them face Earl.

"Help me with my homework!" Road out of no where said as She bring out a few more books.

"Hmmm... Your homework?" Tsubaki look at her as he take one of them each which was English, mathematics, science and lastly art.

"Surely that isn't why you've assembled us all." Tyki took a book and flip a few pages.

"Why shouldn't he?" She smiled

"Well why should we?" Debit asked

"The world isn't as sweet as all that" skin poking his egg with his tea spoon "so sweet!"

"Come on, quit complaining and just do it." She pushes 3 book of some mathematics to skin who just give a I-don't-Know look. "Whutzis? There's so many numbers all lined up."

"Well, it's my arithmetic homework."

"I see." He throws the book away. Which debit catches.

"Of course it's too much for you. I eat maths for breakfast." Debit wrote something on her book. "There. All done!" He show her.

"Hey! What's all this?!"

"Aren't they pretty. Sum all line up and nice and neat?"

"That's not the answer. Lero!"

"I'm doing it, too!" Jasdero scream.

"Lero?"

"Five, five, five, five, five, five, five, five, five, five, five! Tehehe Looks good to me!" Jas wrote 5 on her book and on the table and even on his face had 5.

"They're so stupid. Lero!" Debit just laughed at his twin. "Come on. Do it right!" Road protecting her books.

"Hmhp, if you don't like it, do it yerself! Those are our answer!" He fired back.

"Kehehehe."

"All right, all right. I was stupid for asking." Road said in a your-all-are-stupid-voice.

"Who're you calling Stupid?!" Skin angry hit the table.

"Calm down skin, she didn't meant you, here have a lollipop." Tsubaki try to calm skin down with his lollipop he got from Paris during his travel.

"Thanks Tsubaki, Sweet and sour my favorite." Skin happy accepts it as he lick the **[favorite lollipop flavor].**

"I'm awfully hungry..." Tyki said while helping road to do her homework.

"Me too." Tsubaki said writing workings and some science stuff on her maths and science book.

"You're two the only one I can trust, tyki and tsubaki!" She looks at the both of them.

"That so? Here." Tyki said passing her Geography book. "Thank y-"

"Lero?"

"Hey, you just used a different number! And this is my geography homework!" Road look at her geography book which have numbers on it.

"He did the samething as Jas&Devi. Lero"

"But they're all twelve, right?" Tyki question.

"Good greif. Tsubaki! Your my last hope. They're all stupid." She cried to him hopping he not like them.

"Hai hai, here their all done the answer you put it in yourself, troublesome. Your lucky I went to school when I was younger." Tsubaki pass her all her books as she opens then flip through them. "Amazing! It's perfect! Tsubaki thank you."

"Your welcome, next time just do it yourself. Troublesome."

"That wasn't the only reason we've gathered here. We must discuss the battle with those exorcists." Earl said as his lence shins.

"That's more like it!" Debit punch his two hand together getting excited. "Will it be okey for Jasbebi to join in soon?!" Jas asked.

"Just when we're done dealing with road's homework, there's more trouble." Tyki wiping his mouth. In the meantime skin is busy digging in his dessert.

"Ehhhh, there's more?!" Tsubaki whines resting his head on the table.

"I have made preparation to organize a large number of Akuma. Finally, it's everyone's turn this time."

"Really?!/So?!" Tsubaki and devit raise from their chair looking at Earl.

"So, so, so... Who should I smash and kill?" Debit ask Earl. "In that case, leave all of the Exorcists to us!" Jas climb on his twin back.

"I won't forgive if you touch my share." skin snap at the twins.

"First come, first serve!" Devit look at skin with his smirk face.

"Yes, yes, yes! But if it's over too soon, it'll be boring." Jas join in.

"I get dibs on Allen Walker!" Road raise her hand.

"Nope I call dibs on him." Tsubaki said sucking on the lollipop he took out not long ago.

"Everyone, it's fine to have your own preferences, but let's decide everything in a fair manner, okay?" Earl flip the deck of card that have black and white diamond in the front card and passes them each one a card. Accept road who does not have one.

"I would like you to take care of the names written on those cards." Tyki stared at his card. Tsubaki looked at his card. "hmmm, Omoshirokunai~" tsubaki give a bored look.

"Well if there's nothing more I'm taking my leave." Tyki stand up from the chair and leaves the room. "Eh wait for me tyki. Ja-nei mina, see your next time." He waves at them. Earl stop tsubaki before he leave.

"Tsubaki, before you go give tell tyki to leave a message for the Exorcist, can you do that?" He look at tsubaki. "Of course millenium." Tsubaki smiled and turn around to catch up with tyki.

 _"Tsubaki! Thanks for helping with my homework."_ Road waved at him.

 _"It's nothing. We're family after all."_

 **[Flash back end]**

"Anyway, one of your target is here right? Tyki." Tsubaki asked.

"Tyki?" He asked again looking around. " _I'm lost again?!"_ He signed.

"Mendokuse, oh well I will meet him in somewhere in the town anyway." He smirked walking down the street one last time before this place is painted with blood and ashes. Then he stops and had a grin on his face.

"HURRY UP AND TAKE ME TO THE FESTIVEAL, 14TH BROTHER! ERU-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I MISSED YOU VERY DEARLY." He scream to the sky not caring who is hearing.

 **Meanwhile at tyki side**

Tyki pov

"His lost again huh, oh well." He continue walking.

" _Having my own lifestyle... If I'm not careful, I won't be able to return to it._ " His head flash a picture of his two friend Crack, momo and Eeez. _"I don't want to lose them. However, the light side of me, and the dark side of me..._ " He crack his crazy smiling face.

" _Having both side is so much fun."_

-THIS IS A LINE-

 **With the Exorcist**

"The weather is great. I think I'll go for a swim. How about you?" Daisya Barry asked kanda and the finder.

"We don't have time for that. Akuma have appeared in Barcelone and are on the move." The finder told him.

"Hehe, I know, but I just wanted to say it." He smile grin.

"General Tiedoll is waiting in Barcelona. He taught both of you, right?" The finder ask.

"Yeah/sort of" kanda and Barry reply.

"We work by the General's side and followed him during his missions."

"What kind of person is the General?" The finder suddenly asked, and kanda look at him. " I-I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Get back." Kanda ordered the finder while passing his the suit case to him.

"Huh?" The finder was confused.

"You're in the way!" He snap at the finder drawing his mugen.

 **Third pov**

A few Akuma appears behind the finder as the he turn behind in horrors.

"There are so many akuma!" The finder went behind the two Exorcist.

"They're appearing everywhere." Kanda with his sword on his hand.

"That's how it should be!" Barry excitement just increased.

" **Mugen Batton!** "

"That reminds me!" Barry doge a shot from the akuma."The day I met the General, it was the day like this!" He turn his head around as the ball on his hat came off. " **Innocence... ACTIVITIE!** " He jug the ball glow and made a loud ring noise.

To be continue...

A/n

This is my first story. Was it good? Bad? Tell me!

I added tsubaki in cause his character really digs in to me and I love the way he acts.I skip a few episode of D. Gray man and this story start at episode 36.

See you on the next chapter~

Ja-nei mina-san~

R&R tell me how was it


	2. Chapter 2

"Akuma talking line"

" **Tusbaki telepathy line to Akuma/noah"**

"Tsunami normal talking line"

" _Tsubaki thoughts/ flashback_ s"

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray man or Servamp characters.

This Chapter in from episode 41 of man.

 **Tsubaki Pov**  
After walking for a very very long time. He decided to give up looking for tyki. * **sign** * "looks like I'm on my own then, Oh well."

" **Akuma come to me.** " He telepathy call out one of them. Not long after a few Akuma came and landed in front of him.

"Noah-sama you called?" A level 3 Akuma fly towards Tsubaki with the rest behind him. The Akuma had Armour around him like a Knight.

"Give me a lift to where Lulubell is I'm to tired to walk all the way there, something tells me the Exorcist are looking for General Cross, and they are heading to China." He ordered. He jumped and landed on the Knight Akuma, sitting comfortably on his shoulder as they take off.

"As you wish Noah-sama." They took off. Half way the ride Tsubaki fall asleep.

 **2 hours later**

"We're reaching soon Noah-sama." The Akuma inform Tsubaki who is busy day dreaming about Lollipops and reaching his dream pillow. But soon come back to real life from an akuma calling him.

"Hmm... We reach already? That was long." He rub his eyes, some tears come down as he yawned. The Akuma landed at the backyard not wanting to draw attention to the humans.

"So tired...thank you for your hard work your may go." He dismissed them. Watching them fly away for a distance then starts to walk to the dark purple mansion that is own by Lulubell currently.

The place soon begin to rain.

Tsunami quickly walk to the door and open not wanting to get sock in the rain. The place never change one bit. long red carpet, marble floors that is a curse to him cause he trip a few times, a big painting of the family hanging on the wall, the beautiful lights just the same as before.

Mimi squad in front on lulubell filling her nails. Lulubell was resting on the couch, she face the door where Tsubaki entered and greeted her.

"O-hisashiburi, Lulu-chan." Tsubaki open the door to see her and her own personal Akuma Mimi. Lulubell checks went red a bit at the nickname given by him. "h-hisashiburi, Tsuba-ni."

Poorly Tsubaki does not know Lulubell have a crush on him sadly, cause he treat everyone as a family only but she wanted _more_ then just a family to him only.

"Gomen-nasai Tsubaki-sama I did not see you just now." Mimi panicked and quickly apologize hopefully he does not order her to self distrust.

"It's okay, Mimi your not in trouble I just came for a visit and maybe help out a bit. One of my target if currently here in this town." Tsubaki took a sit on the the couch beside them, took out his card and show to Lulubell who open her eyes for a few seconds before closing it.

"Leenale is your target?" Lulubell asked him.

"seems like it." Tsubaki look at his card again and see a blue glowing name with a jailer saying Leenalee name inside and walked to the window as his geta (Japanese traditional wooden sandals) make a **CLACK** sound every step he made. "It's look like they are looking for you already. Lulu-chan. Are you going to make your appearance to them?" he asked her and he got a hum as a reply. Tsubaki see a silver/white hair boy running down the street in the rain.

 _"That boy...I wounder could it be him?._ " He thought

"Very well then mind telling me your plans?, I don't want to be left out the fun and I want to know if the rumors are true about that curse boy I've heard so much about." he faced her giggling softly.

 **A few Minutes later**

 **Lulubell Pov**

"If that's all don't mind me going to the kitchen to get something to eat I'm really hungry." with that he left the room as his shoe make the **CLACK** sound. After telling him the plan I ask Mimi to continue to file my nailed.

"killing the family at the inn, luring the Exorcists and killing them while they slept...even though your plan was perfect...I'm truly sorry." Mimi bowed to her master. Lulubell inspect her nails."your hand."

"yes." Mimi asked looking up at LuluBell. "It stopped." Mimi just realize and apologized "I-I'm terribly sorry!" she continued filing her nails.

 **With the Exorcist**

 **Allen Pov** (finally)

"Lulubell-san! Please answer!" I called her out while looking around the wet, empty street hopping she's not attack by the Akumas.

"Ah, Allen. Anything on your side?" lavi run towards him with krory on the other side.

"No..." I told them sadly.

"if we can't find her after all this searching, she must've been caught by an Akuma back then..." krory said thoughtly

"we can't conclude that yet." I reply not wanting to give up.

"Right. She might've escaped and gone hiding somewhere." Lavi said.

"Anyway, let's keep searching." I said

Lavi went to the same place he came before to search for Lulubell hopping to find her. Krory and I decided to go together. After awhile we almost want to give up looking for her. we turn to the street once more. Then I spotted Her.

"Lulubell-san!" I called her but it seems like she did not hear me. so i ran after her with Krory who's right beside me. I called her one more time.

 **Lulubell Pov**

"Lulubell-san!" I heard them calling me. _"This time I will get you boy._ " I continue to walk pretend I did not hear him. "Lulubell-san!" the boy called me again which is getting on my nerves but I have to hold it in if the plan going to work. I then stopped and turn to them as the catch their breaths.

"Thank goodness, you're all right!."

"We were worried."

" **I got 2 of them with me right now**." I telepathy to Tsuba-ni who is ridding one of the Akuma while carrying a Japaneses wood Umbrella that is a red color with a white Sakura Flower Patten with Mimi by his side waiting for her at the Building blocks.

 **Tsubaki Pov**

" **I got 2 of them with me right now** " Lulubell telepathy told me and I smile grin. "Hehe, Mimi-Chan its time to act now. Accept the one I'm sitting your not going I have a different plans for you." I inform her while the Level 2 Akuma I'm sitting on nodded.

"Hai Tsubaki-sama!" Mimi took out her 2 fan and give the signal "GO! Do not let LuluBell-sama's Kindness go to wasted!" Many Akuma roared and appears behind her then charge forward.

 **Third Pov**

Allen left eye activated itself. He gaps "BEHIND US!" They were been surprised attack by the Akuma suddenly. Allen activate his Innocence to shield Lulubell from been hit by the Bullets, Krory jump up in the air where the Akuma are attacking he slice them making them explode destroying them one by one. Allen was hit by the bullet a few times bring him to his knees as his skin went black effected by the poison bullet.

 **Tsubaki Pov**

" _His been shot. lets see of the rumors are true._ " I saw his left eye glowing bright green surprising Lulubell and I, his skin then turn back to normal. " _its true all right._ " I chuckled. "Oi you there, go to that building and block that path, and you go to the that building but don't get too close to be spotted, Mimi-Chan come lets go." I point at a random level 1 who nodded and flew there and signal the Level 2 I'm sitting on.

"Hai Tsubaki-sama"

 **where Leenalee is**

While Krory is busying killing Akumas and Allen protecting Lulubell Leenalee was at the house where Lulubell invited them for the night after Akuma attacked. She went up stairs to one of the bed room that belong to Lulubell's Parents. Leenalee notice the the photos on the closet and inspect them.

" _Isn't this...Lulubell's parent? but the girl in the picture does not look like her, unless..._ " then she just realize something and quickly went out of the house.

"I'm coming soon Allen, Krory, Lavi. **Innocence ACTIVATED**."

 **Back to Where Lulubell is**

She was running down block by block with Allen behind her. Allen not knowing that he was been lure in to a bait as Akumas was behind them.

"Tch...FOLLOW THEM! concentrate your fire and them him down!" Mimi ordered the Level 1s. The Akmus Fired at him. Allen change his weapon to a gun and shots back taking 5 down then followed Lulubell. But the path in front was block by a Akuma and Lulubell took a sudden u-turn that surprised Allen.

" _Must be Tsuba-ni doing._ " Lulubell Thought as she U-turn and lead Allen to a dead end. The place was quickly surrounded by Akuma as Allen try to protect Lulubell still not knowing she's a Noah STILL.

"Don't worry, I'll definitely protect you." Allen promise her.

"why?" Lulubell asked him in wounder taking a step forward to him.

"Those Akuma are after us. I think it's terrible that we got you involved in this. Akuma are being created by Millennium Earl to destroy the world. We are Exorcists, and we fight them." he explains while shooting a few level 1s.

"Exor...cist..." Lulubell said slowly removing her glove behind him.

"An Exorcist's duty is...to destroy the Earl's Plans, and save people from sorrow. If we lose you here, I'm sure somebody will be sad. That's why I will definitely protect y-." he was cut off by Lulubell long sharp black nails at his neck.

 **Allen Pov**

"That's why I will definitely protect y-." I was cut off by Lulubell Sharp Black nails at my neck. _"_ Lulubell-san?! _"_ I did not move.

 **Third pov**

"The Millennium Earl is my master. Those he considers enemies... are my enemies." she said while removing her glasses. Her skin went grayish and stigmatas appears across her forehead,her hair turning blond to black. "I'm a Noah." She review closing the space in her claws on his neck.

 **Tsubaki Pov**

"looks like she got him, hmmm what's this other one SINCE WHEN?! SHIT **LULUBELL! above you!** " I warned her something flew and crash in between them. The area was cover with smoke and I saw a girl with dark green hair with the boy. Lulubell came out safely and I relaxed, the suddenly card came out of my pocket sleeve and started calling.

"Target is there~Leenalee~Leenalee~Leenalee~Leenalee~Leenalee~Leenalee~Leenalee~Leenalee~Leenalee" it still continue to call.

I was getting annoyed by the card tick mark starting to form on my head, I use 2 figure and flick the card that made a small smack sound on the Akuma. "Shut it will you. your giving my location away!" I hissed at the card went back to my pocket staying quite. "come lets go fetch her go down, Mimi retreat." I ordered them. Mimi puff her check as her face go a bit red "All the Pawns that I gathered!".

 **Lulubell Pov**

" **LULUBELL! above you!** " Tsuba-ni warned I look above to see a girl coming straight at me. I doge the attack by jumping to the building and land the opposite oh them.

 **Third pov**

Leenalee came just in time to save Allen. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea I'm find." Allen replied. Lavi attack the rest as some of them retreated. He landed next to krory who is behind Allen and Leenalee.

"You're also Noah. Are you a comrade of Road Kamelot?" Allen sadly ask her. Lulubell said nothing but stared at them then walk to the left side dispersing again.

"wait!" Allen chase after her but to no avail he lost her again. A black cat with a white cross suddenly jump across Allen scratching him then runs away. "Ah ite!"

"That neko..."

"Allen-kun, your face." Leenalee pointed his face which have 3 cat scratch mark.

 **With Tsubaki**  
"Come on Lulu-Chan we'll get them next time." He smile at her. The cat meowed at him and jumps on to his warm arms while he was carrying the Umbrella.

 **Time skip**

 **No one's point of view**

As morning rises once again the weather was back to normal. No more rain just warm and sunny perfect weather for the ship to sail for the Exorcists. In a distance where Tsubaki along with Lulubell and Mimi were watching the Exorcists boarding the ship.

"Are you just going to let them go?" Mimi ask her masters.

"I'll Follow them." Lulubell said.

"Of course, because the Earl ordered you to stop them from meeting the General."

"I'm coming along also, plus I have a plan for this Akuma right here for the future." Tsubaki stated patting the Level 2 Akuma his still sitting on with the Umbrella over his head. He turn to Lulubell who seems to be in her thoughts.

"What he said... for some reason it annoys me." she said

"What did he say Lulu-chan?" Tsubaki face darken a bit if that boy dares to harm him family he will kill him with no warning.

"Nothing important Tsuba-ni let's go." she replied back not wanting him to get angry like last time. She knows how protective Tsubaki can be when comes to family.

To be continue~

 **A/N**

That the end of the second chapter :3 and it was quite long also ***whips sweats of head***

See your in next chapter :3~

Ja-nei mina~ Fav, Rate and Review~


End file.
